Memories
by Phoenyx Flame
Summary: A compilation of stories about our Mane Six ponies' childhoods.


**_Twilight Sparkle_**

* * *

><p>"Twilight, this is a perfect place to vacation!" Twilight's mother exclaimed. She and her father ran around, commenting on all the little stores in Ponyville. To her mother, Ponyville had <em>everything<em>–Boutiques, shops, spas, farms, markets, and even a schoolhouse. Twilight silently prayed her mother wouldn't enroll her n this hick town.

Twilight sulked and pouted. She didn't like being away from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns for too long. She felt as though she was missing all the lessons. How was she supposed to be the perfect unicorn if she wasn't there to learn?

She missed her books, her library, her Celestia–Well, maybe Celestia wasn't _hers_ but that didn't mean she didn't miss her.

"Oh look!" Twilight listened to her mother laugh, "Its Quills and Sofas! You know how much I love quills _and_ sofas! Lets get some!"

_How many sofas can one pony need? _Twilight thought to herself. Their home in Equestria already had two couches and three loveseats. They don't need any more sofas!

But she faked a smile on as her parents dragged her and Spike into the store, laughing at all the choices. Spike just nibbled on his tail as she complained to him about how boring Ponyville was, and how she wished she could be home. Twilight felt like fainting

After looking dozens and dozens of quills and sofas, Twilight was ready to faint. She thought about how if she fell on a sofa, she wouldn't get hurt, but it would be less realistic. She though if she fell on the floor, it would seem more natural. But the floor was so dirty and hard. She decided to fall on a pillow, a nice combination of both choices.

As she casually tossed the pillow on the floor, ready to topple over onto it, her parents called her over, ready to leave. She happily ran out of the story, Spike scampering after her.

As her parents trotted out of the store, tiny sofas and enormous quills weighted them down. Twilight heavily sighed. Her parents both rolled their eyes, and said, "Who knows, Twilight? You may end up living here!"

"Here?" she exclaimed. "Here? Never in a million years would I _ever_ come back to this place!"

"Oh well. Maybe you won't, maybe you will," her mother subtly at her husband. Twilight's father shared the same expression back.

"Well, let's go check out the library!" her father smiled. Twilight's ears perked up and she turned to her parents.

"There's a _library_? _Here_?" she questioned, trying to hide the excitement from her voice. Her parents glanced at each other, winking at the same time.

"Why yes, of course there is! It's the best library in all of Equestria!" her mother exaggerated. Twilight squealed with delight, and then cleared her throat, trying to act like she wasn't interested.

But it didn't work. She was exploding on the inside.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go!" she cheered, running off. Her parents laughed as they followed her, spike trotting along on his little feet, trying to chew his tail wrapped around his body.

Twilight scooped him up and planted him on her back, thinking that he was going too slowly. There was a library filled with books waiting for her! Maybe this town wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Applejack<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Braeburn!" Applejack yelled. Little Braeburn laughed as he ran off into the distance, Applejack's hat in between his teeth. She chased him all around Sweet Apple Acres, calling after him. He laughed as his little cousin tried to keep up.<p>

"C'mon, Applejack! I thought you were the fastest pony in all of Ponyville!" he taunted. She barred her teeth.

Even though deep down, she loved Braeburn, he hated having her cousin here. She didn't like this whole 'exchange-y' program. She missed Macintosh and wished he didn't have to go t Appaloosa.

From the house, Applejack could see Granny Smith and her little baby sister Apple Bloom stare out the door at them. Apple Bloom could just barely walk as she watched Braeburn and Applejack run around.

"Braeburn, Appleja-ja-jack!" Granny Smith wheezed. Applejack and Braeburn turned to their granny.

"Macintosh should be back soon, y'all best be gettin' washed up for his arrival," she smiled, her dentures almost falling out of her head.

Braeburn threw his cousin's hat into a Red Delicious tree and ran inside. Applejack stared up at the huge tree wondering if she'd ever get her hat back.

Inside the little house, Macintosh stepped through the threshold. Every jaw hit the floor as he looked around.

Macintosh was big! Taller than Granny Smith herself, and he still had growing years left.

"Macintosh… _what_ happened?" Applejack commented. He stared at his sister.

"Why are y'all so little?" he replied. It was like he was from a different planet. Braeburn fell over laughing, Apple Bloom began to cry, and Granny Smith took her into another room. Applejack began to argue.

"I ain't little! Ya just big! Imma call ya _Big_ Macintosh form now on!" she cried. He smirked.

"Well, then, Imma call _you_ Appletini from now on!" he laughed. Braeburn pulled himself together, standing up.

"Yeah, Appletini! So teeny she can't even reach her own hat!" he laughed. Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow. He wondered what Braeburn what in the hay was squawking about.

"Her hat…?" he quizzically pondered.

"Yeah, Big Macintosh, Braeburn threw mah hat in a tree! Can ya believe that?" Applejack hollered. Big Macintosh collapsed the same way Braeburn did, laughing his ponytail off. Applejack was fuming.

"Its not funny!" she shouted. Big Macintosh sat back up, sighing, and said, "Fine, lets get ya hat down."

The three walked out to the huge Red Delicious tree. They sat under it for what seemed like hours, just staring up at the crimson apples. Finally, Big Macintosh stood up.

He turned around at the tree and kicked it. Applejack would have _never_ thought to kick the tree.

Down floated the hat from a high branch. It landed perfectly on her head.

"Thank ya, Big Macintosh!" she smiled as she hugged her brother. He blushed, pretending like it was nothing. He had to be cool for Braeburn.

"Aw shucks, Applejack–I mean Appletin–oh, who cares?" he laughed. Braeburn rolled his eyes, upset that Big Macintosh ruined his fun. But big Macintosh winked at him, a plan swirling in his head.

"But the only thing is… I didn't get the hat down for _you_!" he laughed, snatching it off Applejack's head and tossing it to Braeburn. Braeburn ran, laughing at Applejack.

"Braeburn! Big Macintosh! Imma tell Granny Smith on you!" she cried, running to the house. Granny Smith laughed from the windowsill, watching her grandchildren act like fools. But she still smiled on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rarity<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rare. Give it a try," her parents coaxed. Rarity shook her head.<p>

"I will do nothing of the sort," Rarity stuck her nose in the air, trotting around like little Miss High-and-Mighty. Her parents sighed, walking behind her.

"You'll love it there! Fresh air, big open fields–"

"All I hear is dust, mud, and filth. There is no power in Equestria that will make me want to go to _Sweet Apple Acres_," she spat. In her mind, the place was full of splinter-infested trees, dirt and mud paths, and–she shuddered–_country folk_. With their y'alls and howdys, and their deadly handshakes, she would just die!

"No power in Equestria, eh? Well, the Tickle Monster isn't _from_ Equestria!" her father laughed, and began to tickle his oldest daughter. She laughed, but tried her hardest not too. The Tickle Monster struck again.

"Stop–no–no–I still don't want to go to Sweet Apple Acres!" she complained, rolling away from her father. He sighed, and her mother stepped in.

"Sweetie Belle wants to go," her mother started softly. Rarity stuck her nose back up, uttering, "Humph!"

"Come on, Rare. Don't ruin it for Sweetie Belle," her mother cooed. Rarity sighed, knowing in the end, she wasn't going to win this battle. She hung her head low, but mumbled, "C'mon, _y'all_."

"That's the spirit!" her father exclaimed. He skipped alongside with Sweetie Belle as his wife hung back with Rarity.

"Honey?" she whispered, "I didn't want to say anything in front of your father, but it seems that if you get too dirty, we might just have to take you to the _spa_."

"The spa?" Rarity perked up. She excitedly ran after her parents, rushing into in the farm. Her dad smiled as she and Sweetie Belle jumped around in the mud, rolled in crunchy leaves, and breathed in the fresh air.

From across the farm, little cousin Braeburn was packing away. He spotted Rarity and smiled to himself thinking, _that's a girl who knows how to have fun._

Rarity, even though she wouldn't admit it, _was_ having the time of her life with her sister. It was like an all-natural mud bath. The leaves were like having a very nice backrub. And the air–her favorite thing _must_ have been the air. It smelt so distinct from city air. She loved it.

As the night drew to a close, she shook off the mud onto Sweetie Belle and walked back with her mom, smiling the whole way, as the two raced straight to the spa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fluttershy<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That's awfully far down," Fluttershy commented, looking over the edge of the cloud. Her mother smiled, whispered, "Fluttershy, it's okay. Just open your wings and soar."<p>

"But–But what if I fall?"

"You won't fall, sweetie. Just soar like you always do." Fluttershy closed her eyes and opened her wings. She felt a gust of wind and smiled.

"There! I'm doing it!" shed exclaimed.

"Um, Fluttershy, sweetie? You haven't left the cloud," her mother pulled her back into reality. Fluttershy sighed. She really wanted to fly, but it was no use. She was an Earth pony trapped in a Pegasus body.

Then, from underneath the clouds, the most magnificent bird she had ever seen soared right up, shrieking its beautiful call. Fluttershy fell backwards in awe.

"You know, if you want to fly with the bird, you have to try flying first," her mother reminded her. Fluttershy _did_ want to fly with the bird… but what if she fell? What if the butterflies couldn't catch her again?

"Fine then, don't fly. But the bird will leave, and you will still be on the cloud," her mother's tone was gentle, yet firm. She didn't know what to do.

Fluttershy sucked in as much air as she could. She walked backwards a few steps, and then ran off the cloud, opening up her wings.

She plummeted to the earth.

"Fluttershy!" her mother cried, opening up her wings and ready to bind off. Right as she neared the edge, the bird swooped up again, this time with a graceful, yellow Pegasus following.

Her mother glowed with pride. She watched as the other Pegasus stared at Fluttershy's magnificent moves with the enormous bird. They created an airshow no pony could ignore.

Fluttershy finally, after flying so high with the bird, returned to her mothers cloud. She didn't say a word, but just grinned bigger than she ever had before. And her mother grinned right back.

"You did it, Fluttershy! You flew!" her mother cheered. Fluttershy blushed and gushed, "Well, I _guess_ I did." She and her mom shared a laugh as they lied together, thinking about everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rainbow Dash<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Mo-o-o-o-o-om," Rainbow Dash whined as her mother pulled another bow tight into her daughter's rainbow colored hair. Her mother sighed, and began to explain her reasoning.<p>

"Rainbow Dash, we just _have_ to get ready!" she cried. Rainbow Dash did _not_ want to go to any stupid Pegasus Ball. What if the Wonderbolts saw her? How goofy she looked him her dress, with her hair tied up. Tonight was going to a nightmare.

"Mom, how about I just skip it? The other kids don't like me!" she cried.

"What about the Flutter girl? She seemed to like you," her mother returned. Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. She knew she would never convince her mother that she didn't need to go.

"Can't we go next year?" she pleaded. Her other shook her head, tying in another bow. Rainbow Dash's hair was filled with clips, bows, and berets. She wanted to fall off the cloud and not fly back on.

"Well… well… I have to, um… uh…" Rainbow Dash tried desperately to think of an excuse. "Clear the clouds from over Ponyville!"  
>"The other ponies can do that," her mother said, sticking yet another bow in her daughter's hair. Rainbow Dash thought on her feet again.<p>

"Not as quickly as I can! Mom, I really _am_ good," she boasted. Her mother raised an eyebrow, thinking about whether or not she should let her daughter go. True, Rainbow Dash was quite fast, and she really hated dressing up. But Rainbow Dash had promised she would go… true, she _did_ promise at midnight, when she was half asleep and didn't realize what she was saying.

"You really don't want to go, do you?" her mother asked with big eyes. She remembered back to the time when she and _her_ mother would go to the Pegasus Ball. Rainbow Dash's mother just assumed Rainbow Dash would be just as excited as she was when she was a child.

"How about this: we go to the ball, but you don't have to wear the dress," her mother tried to compromise. Rainbow Dash thought to herself how this would work: no dress, but still having to go to the ball.

Rainbow Dash stared at the pleading look in her mother's eyes. She knew she would hate it. She knew she would regret going. But if it made her mother happy, she might as well.

"No, mom. I'll… I'll wear the dress," she reluctantly sighed. Her mother grinned enormously, giddy as she strapped in more bows. Rainbow Dash just faked a smile as her mother pulled at her hair.

After the ball, Rainbow Dash didn't say a word. She didn't know _what_ to say. Her mother was smiling about how everyone complimented her on her daughter, but Rainbow Dash only thought about one thing: she had _fun_. Real fun.

She would never admit it, though. According to any pony, she despised the dress, bows, and ball. But on the inside, she would always know she loved it. Rainbow Dash smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pinkie Pie<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie danced as she moved the rocks into the south field. Her sisters, jealous of their sister's happiness, ignored everything she said. They just flipped their hair and kept on moving the rocks.<p>

From the house, Mrs. Pie was watching her daughter goof off and kick rocks willy-nilly. This whole party thing must have been a phase, and she hoped it would end soon.

Mr. Pie rolled the rocks into the south field, also watching Pinkie Pie jump around and sing. He smiled, though, happy that his daughter was happy. He secretly wished she would throw another party, and maybe Mrs. Pie wouldn't be so crotchety.

"Pinkamina Diane Pie!" he called her over. Pinkie's sisters smirked as Pinkie Pie bounced over to her father.

"She is so going to get it," they whispered.

"All her slacking off is finally paying off–for us!" the cackled. Pinkie Pie didn't realize her sisters were talking about her as she listened to her father whisper.

"As you know, your mother's birthday is _tonight_," he lied. Pinkie Pie didn't realize that her mother's birthday wasn't until next week. She just hoped this was an excuse to throw another party.

"Can you throw together a party in such little time?" Pinkie Pie's eyes widen. She nodded vigorously and ran into the house.

Mr. Pie decided to take his wife out for the night, whispering to Pinkie Pie what time they would be back. She to to work, starting with the cake, but simultaneously hanging streamers and blowing up balloons to hang around the house. She didn't hear her sisters walk in.

"What are you _doing_?" the asked, staring at the pink house. Pinkie Pie glowed with pride and joy as she explained the party to her sisters.

"Pinkamina, Mom's birthday isn't until _next_ week," they cried, laughing at her. Pinkie Pie's face fell, her excitement dying. Her father… _lied_ to her? It couldn't be! He must have an explanation.

Pinkie Pie thought to herself. If they threw the party _next_ week, her mother would expect it. This must be… a surprise party! There was no _way_ in Equestria her mother would know about the party! Her father was a genius.

"I know," she returned, continuing to mix the cake batter. "Why do you think Mom's out for the night? Because Dad wanted to spend quality time with her? Fat chance!"

"Oh really, Pinkie? Then why _is_ Mom out for the night?"

"So I could plan this super-amazing, extra-wonderful, totally awesome, mega-fun, ultra-astounding, very important party!" she cried, throwing the batter in the oven. Soon the aroma of freshly baked cake filled the air.

"Fine then," her sister walked away together, thinking about how their father didn't tell _them_ about the party.

Later, as their mother walked in, Pinkie Pie and her father both yelled, "Surprise!"

Their mother's expression was hard to read. Her face was straight, and as the two other ponies smiled as big as they could, she just looked around the room.

"A party? Balloons, streamers, and let me guess, you baked me a cake?" she commented, walked around. The two still smiled as they watched her kick a balloon across the room.

"We told Pinkamina not to throw you a party," her sisters lied. "We knew you wouldn't like it."

Pinkie's face fell from excitement. "But–but–but–but–" she stuttered, trying to form words. She felt tears well up n her eyes and her hair lie flat. Her knees began to wobble and she felt like falling.

"Pinkamina Diane, you shouldn't just go around–Is that buttercream cake!" her mother screamed, pushing her daughter's out of the way. She sprinted over to the cake, devouring all of it in almost a second.

"More, Pinkie!" she cried, laughing as she pinned a tail on the pony. She danced in the streamers, and played with the balloons, smiling and laughing.

"What?" her sisters cried. Pinkie Pie, her father, and her mother danced around in circles, laughing and yelling. All Pinkie Pie could think of is how the party couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know some of this isn't completely correct, (i.e. Applejack was calling Big Macintosh 'Big' already in Episode 23: Cutie Mark Chronicles) but still. <strong>


End file.
